


Fantôme

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Lysandre has inherited a large estate from some relatives, and meets a friendly ghost while refurbishing it to be livable again.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre & Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> it took me, at least 10 months if not longer to write this, writers block is stupid, I'm glad it's finally done.

Lysandre sighed as he stood before the new land he was inheriting, the place was quite literally falling apart, the shed in front of the house looking more like a pile of rubble at this point.

Lysandre had never gotten along with his family, but being the eldest did have it's advantages when it came to inheritance, though if he had known this was what he'd inherit maybe he wouldn't have teased his siblings over it.

He walked into the house, no, mansion is more like it, the house was massive, and full of mold and puddles of water. A mansion of mold and water.

"How did this even come into our possession?" he wondered aloud, walking through the first floor.

While it was filthy it wasn't irreparable, it'd take time but he could repair and sell this house and make a fortune.

He looked around the entrance, the broken coat hanger, the door of the closet falling off one of its hinges, and the glass on the front door so filthy it looked like a mosaic.

Lysandre cracked his knuckles,

_Time to get to work._

***

Lysandre leaned back against the couch, sitting on the floor he had just spent all day scrubbing the grime off of.

He wasn't a handyman, so while some guys he hired worked upstairs, he cleaned up downstairs. Though the handyman had left several hours ago at this point.

He was tired, cleaning took a lot more energy then one'd expect, all the scrubbing, and mopping, all day; needless to say he was exhausted.

_"Rest, your work can continue in the morning..."_

_I guess a little nap won't hurt…_

He didn't even remember questioning the quiet voice he had heard before he was out like a light. He also didn't remember moving to lay on the couch, though that was where he found himself when the sunlight woke him up the next day.

***

It first started when he would occasionally hear a sound, though the house was old and it was bound to creak a lot, he assumed. Then things began disappearing and reappearing in places he knew for a fact he hadn't put them. Maybe some of the guys working on the wiring and plumbing moved it?

Then came the weird stuff, he could've sworn he heard a voice, not the gruff voice of the guys working alongside him, but a lighter and curious voice that'd float on the breeze.

Or when doors would randomly open and close around him without any human interaction.

Lysandre wasn't a superstitious person, he never believed in the supernatural aside from ghost type Pokemon. The guys who wrote the Pokedex entries had to just be exaggerating on the stories behind some of those Pokemon.

Until another long night at that house, he walked into the kitchen, work on it had ended a few weeks ago and he decided to keep some food there for occasions such as this one. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he froze, there was a pale silhouette of a man with a mop of black hair. He appeared to have a long white coat and set of brown shoes. He was standing against the counter, examining a measuring tape, pulling it out and letting it snap back in on itself before trying again.

"Who are you, what are you doing?!" Lysandre demanded, the man turned, clearly startled before vanishing into thin air, dropping the measuring tape.

Lysandre walked over and picked it up, examining it in his hands before setting it on the counter.

Before he vanished Lysandre had caught a glimpse of his face, striking grey eyes staring back at him. Lysandre had to admit, he was rather handsome.

_Not the time to be gay for ghosts, Lysandre._

He scolded himself.

_"I was only curious, I'm sorry."_

He whirled around at the voice, still not seeing anyone, a chill running down his neck.

He left and only returned at the time he knew the people would be there to finish up working on the plumbing.

***

_"I didn't mean to scare you."_

Lysandre jumped at the words, it was another late night, though this time he had stayed longer to try and draw the man out of hiding.

"What are you doing on my property?" He growled.

_"This place has been mine long before it was yours, lived here for over a century."_ the man replied, still not showing himself.

"Wait what? How?"

There was silence; as if the man was giving him a 'are you serious?' look. Of course Lysandre Already knew the man was a ghost but his clothes hadn't looked so ancient.

_"It's rude to ask someone how they died."_

"Well I apologize but this is all new territory for me. What do you want." Lysandre scoffed.

_"Well, I have been awful lonely since the previous owners of this house stopped coming by, their little boy enjoyed my company believe it or not. Anyway, I would just like to talk and maybe discuss what you plan on doing with my home once you finish updating it to your modern standard."_ the man replied, his voice softening the longer they spoke.

"Well, I'd like to be able to see who I'm talking to." Lysandre commented, "I saw what you looked like that night in the kitchen, there's no use in trying to hide."

He heard a breezy sigh, then feeling the weight shift on the couch as if someone had sat next to him, before the man popped back into existence before his eyes.

He was just as cute as Lysandre remembered, since he was closer Lysandre could see his slight stubble and pointed nose much more clearly. His overall demeanor and appearance radiated nervous college professor vibes, it was; rather adorable.

_Focus you gay idiot, focus._

_"Well, we can talk now, you go first."_

"What why me first?"

_"Because, now, tell me about yourself or something."_

"Goddamnit why am I doing this?" Lysandre muttered.

_"Why not, live a little buddy, now talk."_

***

Lysandre walked in one morning to find quite a sight. There stood Sycamore (he'd finally learned his name the same night Sycamore had approached him, an elegant name for an elegant man.) staring at the tv remote with one eyebrow raised. He was flipping the thing over and examining every inch of the thing, his tongue poking out in concentration, his eyebrows furrowing adorably.

_You useless pining gay, how weird is this crush even, he's dead!_

"Do you want some explanations?" he asked, making Sycamore jump and vanish on reflex, dropping the remote.

_"Oh, it's just you..."_ Sycamore gave a sigh of relief, appearing again, _"it's been a while since any new technology has been brought here, I'm trying to figure out what this does."_ he added, picking the remote back up.

Lysandre chuckled under his breath, "you see that box on the table?" Sycamore glanced back over his shoulder and nodded, looking back over in confusion. Lysandre smiled, "point the remote," he said, gesturing to the remote when Sycamore gave him a confused look, "point it at the box and press the red button on the top of it." Sycamore gave him a strange look but turned and pointed the remote at the TV, pressing the power button.

Lysandre smiled as he heard a small gasp escape his friend's lips, as the tv turned onto the news channel Sycamore's eyes widened and leaned forward in awe.

"It's called television, or tv for short." Lysandre explained, moving next to the ghost and standing behind the couch.

_"That's incredible..."_

"Welcome to the wonders of modern technology."

***

_"Lysandre, you should rest."_ Sycamore's voice startled him, but he was too tired to react, he had been cleaning and painting all day, he was so close to done.

"I'm almost done, I can rest in a little bit." he muttered, even he didn't believe himself as the words left his mouth.

He felt a cold presence press against his back, he had grown used to how cold his ghostly companion felt, he had come to find comfort in it, he could be a human space heater. He felt himself lean back into Sycamore, his feet protesting at him still standing.

_"I got you, I'll bring you over to the couch ok?"_ Sycamore spoke softly, moving to support Lysandre more as the duo stumbled over to the couch, Sycamore gently lowering Lysandre onto the sofa. Within moments, Sycamore was staring coyly at the redhead. _“You should really rest more, you’re working yourself to death.”_

“Then I’d get to spend more time with you…” Lysandre muttered, sleep catching up to him.

Sycamore smiled, sitting on the ground in front of Lysandre, _“yeah, but I’d rather you live a long happy life then join me so soon.”_ Sycamore suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, looking over he saw that Lysandre had rolled over in his sleep. Sycamore smiled, leaning back into the couch, _“but I don’t mind spending time like this.”_

***

Lysandre stood at the entrance to the house, all the grime and dirt and water gone, the long abandoned house looked like it had gone through an hgtv episode.

_“It looks really nice!”_ Sycamore complimented, appearing behind him, making him jump.

“You gotta warn me before you do that…” Lysandre muttered, unable to keep a straight (hah) face as Sycamore laughed.

_“Well I gotta pay you back somehow for invading my house, at least it’ll sell well now.”_

Lysandre froze, “um, yeah, about that,” he glanced down as Sycamore turned to face him. “I was thinking, this is such a nice house and, it’d be a shame to just, pass it on to someone else, so I’m probably gonna be stayin-” he was cut off by Sycamore hugging him.

Neither of them said anything, they just stood there together, for what felt like an eternity. Lysandre reveling in the Sycamore’s cold form against his, as if him holding on tightly enough would eventually warm up the ever cold man.

_“I-I’m glad I don’t have to get used to a new roommate.”_ Sycamore chuckled.

Lysandre smiled, taking Sycamore’s face in his hand and holding it, “yeah, I’ve been told I’m a decent roommate, though the last time I had roommates was in college.”

_“Eh, I’ll get used to it.”_ Sycamore replied, leaning into Lysandre’s warm hand. The ghost gave Lysandre a smirk before rising up onto the tip of his toes and leaning in, pressing their foreheads together before connecting their lips.

Cold against warm, life against death,

Lysandre wished that sweet kiss could’ve lasted forever.


End file.
